


Hips Don't Lie

by jemionis travels (Jemixe712)



Series: 2018 Stony Fairy Tale Bingo [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fairy Tale Bingo, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemixe712/pseuds/jemionis%20travels
Summary: For the Cap-Ironman fairy tale bingo -- free space, Aladdin. Steve comes back to his room after a long day and finds that it's been transformed into a harem pleasure den, with lamps diffusing incense and music playing. Then Tony comes out, dressed in veils and sheer fabrics, shimmering in gold, with chains and bangles decorating his body, dancing. Things get heated quickly.





	Hips Don't Lie

Steve entered his room in the middle of removing his uniform, then stopped. He looked around and saw the scene? Decorations? There were pillows everywhere, with delicate looking, sheer fabric draped over everything. There were purples and deep reds, golds and dark blues that run through the design. Steve was only gone for three hours, how did Tony have the time to change the room so much in that time? 

Speaking of Tony, he was nowhere in sight, so Steve walked further into the room to look around. There were incense burners and candles. It smelled good, like frankincense and amber. There was a rather homey quality to the decorations, like he could fall face first into the pillows and fabric and be cushioned and embraced. 

Suddenly music began to play, a sultry flute and drum combination. Steve raised an eyebrow when the door to the walk-in closet opened up and out strode Tony, wearing sheer dark blue harem pants with gold cuffs at the ankles and gold swirly patterns woven throughout, and a black vest that left his chest bare. He had gold bangles around his wrists that clanged together. Around his waist was a gold chain that pooled just under his belly button. Attached to the waist of the trousers were a rainbow of veils. As Steve tried to look closer at them, he noticed Tony was not wearing anything under those sheer pants. He saw the muscles of Tony’s thighs, and when Tony turned, the curve of his ass. He saw the shadow his trimmed pubic hair made. Mostly though, Steve’s attention was on the way Tony’s dick was half hard and tenting the front of those pants. Tony was sultry and sensual, sex personified.

His mouth suddenly dry and his own dick hardening in response to seeing Tony, Steve had to swallow before he could croak out, “Tony?”

Tony put his finger to his lips to indicate Steve should be quiet. Tony’s hips were gyrating to the beat of the music, his dick swinging, the waist chain swaying, and Steve remembered that Tony said he was taking dance lessons in an effort to help with his agility while fighting. Tony had learned belly dancing, and he looked like liquid as he sinuously moved his arms and rotated his hips. 

Tony took one of the veils and wrapped it around Steve’s own waist and tugged him closer to the bed, where there were a pile of pillows waiting for him. Turning them, Tony pushed Steve down, where he pretty much collapsed into a seated position. Still moving to the beat of the music, Tony smirked and winked at Steve and bent down to remove his shoes and socks. 

When Tony completed that task, he glided his hands up Steve’s legs, stopping just short of cupping his dick; instead pressing against Steve’s inner thighs to push them open wider. That was when Steve noticed that Tony’s eyes seemed deeper than usual, even when aroused. Tony was wearing kohl around his eyes, and tinted his lips a deeper shade of their natural dark pink; they were shiney and plump, looking like they did after Tony had spent time sucking Steve’s cock. Steve smelled cinnamon from them. He also saw that there was a gold shimmer on Tony’s eyelids and along his cheeks. 

Steve couldn’t help but let out a deep groan, his own cock hardening impossibly more from the effect Tony had on him. He watched Tony unbutton Steve’s cargo pants and reach in to remove his dick. Tony smiled sultrily, then swallowed Steve down between one breath and the next. He couldn’t help the jerk of his hips or his hands flying to grip Tony’s hair. However, Tony immediately pulled off, strongly sucking as he went up. He grabbed Steve’s hands and removed them from his head and firmly placed them on the bed, squeezing in silent command to leave them there. 

Tony was down to six veils around his waist now, and Steve had lost his shirt, ripping it in his haste to get it off. He kept beat to the music, even as it changed, his arms, shoulder, stomach, and hips moving hypnotically. Tony twirled and Steve saw his plump ass, wanting nothing more than to grab it, suck a mark into the meat of it. Tony would shimmy closer and remove a veil, draping it on Steve. They all smelled like a mixture of the incense and Tony; frankincense and amber, metal and orange. 

When all of the veils were gone, Tony was left in his vest and sheer pants; Steve saw he was fully hard, leaking dick smearing a wet spot onto the fabric. The scent of pre-come joined the others, making a spurt fall from Steve’s own cock. He wanted to wrap a hand around himself and jerk until he came; he wanted to grab Tony and bury his face between his ass cheeks and eat him until Tony was a quivering mess of need, then flip him over and sink into him hard and fast until he filled the other man’s channel with cum. Then he wanted to do it all over again, only slower. 

Tony reached by Steve, under some pillows and pulled out a tube of lube. He tossed it to Steve, no warning, and smirked as Steve fumbled to catch it. Ignoring the blond’s glare, Tony looked pointedly at Steve’s leaking dick and then the lube before reaching down to untie his pants. 

Steve froze as he watched the sheer pants drop in a pool of fabric down Tony’s legs to pile on the floor. Tony shrugged his shoulders back and the vest slid down his arms to join the pants. Tony didn’t move closer, instead grabbing his dick and pumping, raising his brows at Steve. Snapping back to himself, Steve ripped the cap off and squired a mess of lube on his hand, then slathered it on his dick. At seeing that, Tony came closer, hips still gyrating, hand still wrapped around his dick, then straddled Steve’s lap, kneeling over him. 

Tony grabbed one of Steve’s hands, the one free of lube, and pressed it against his thigh, dragged it up to his hip, then guided it around to his ass. Steve couldn’t help his hand’s reflexive grab, feeling a puff of air from Tony’s silent laugh. Tony guided Steve’s hand on, fingers to the crease. Widening his straddle, Steve felt rubber between Tony’s cheeks. 

Groaning and burying his head in Tony’s neck, Steve tapped the base of the plug, thumping it into Tony, causing the other man to jerk his hips, dick pressing into Steve’s stomach. Steve felt the smear of pre-cum against his skin, searing heat into his muscles. He grabbed the plug and pushed it into Tony, then slowly started twisting it out. Again and again, he pushed and pulled and twisted, pulling it out further each time. He felt Tony’s hands claw into his shoulders, heard Tony’s pants in his ear. 

Finally he pulled the plug all the way out, and it released with a wet squelch, and Steve immediately pushed two of his lubed up fingers into Tony’s hole, feeling it quiver around them. Setting up a fast rhythm, Steve pumped them in and out, fucking Tony on them, adding a third, pushing against Tony’s prostate. He heard Tony’s grunts in time with his pace and they fueled his own arousal. As much as Steve wanted to get his dick in Tony’s ass, he loved hearing the sounds Tony made, loved feeling Tony ride his fingers. 

After too long a time and yet not nearly long enough, Tony grabbed Steve’s wrist and tried to tug it away from him. Steve ignored it for a second, pushing his fingers deep, probing hard against Tony’s prostate one last time, hearing Tony’s breath stutter, then allowing Tony to pull his hand away. Tony grabbed Steve’s dick and lowered himself down, slowly, thigh muscles bunching, stomach muscles quivering, arms tensing, eyelids fluttering, a deep satisfied groan vibrating hard enough from his chest and throat for Steve to feel it when he was finally all the way inside Tony’s warmth. 

Tony paused and just rotated his hips again and Steve realized he was still dancing to the music he’d forgotten was still playing. All his attention, all his senses were consumed by Tony, twisting and rotating his hips against Steve’s. Tony, once again, grabbed Steve’s hands and put them on the bed when all Steve wanted to do was grab Tony’s waist, lift him up, then slam him down on his cock, urging Tony to ride him hard as he fucked up into the other man. But Tony had set this up and he had a plan, and Steve wanted to let him see it through. 

Finally Tony lifted up, still twisting his hips in small, tiny circles. He kept the pace slow, moving on Steve in every direction he could, eyes closed, head back, seemingly intent on his own pleasurable ride. He seems in no hurry to cum, which made Steve’s need to cum recede as well. Instead he leaned back and watched Tony. He noticed that Tony also had that same shimmery gold on his chest, around his nipples and his collarbone. It accented Tony’s olive tan skin so beautifully and the artist in Steve appreciated the color combination. 

Steve dared to move one of his hands and traced the chain around Tony’s waist, noticing there seemed to be charms that hung from it. He felt the heat of Tony’s skin and the slick of his sweat. He also noticed that Tony was wearing a chain around his neck too, and it was hooked to the one around his waist at the belly button. Steve wanted to take a closer look, but that was when Tony straightened up, grabbed Steve’s chin, crushed their mouths together and plunged his tongue into Steve’s mouth, the taste of peppermint followed by the taste of Tony. As Tony’s tongue fucked into Steve’s mouth fast, his hips picked up the same rhythm, slamming down onto Steve, ramping up his simmering arousal back to the immediate need for an orgasm. Groaning into the kiss, grabbing the blankets and pillows under him, he lifted his hips and fucked up into Tony, trying to get deeper. 

Tony broke the kiss, gasping, eyes dark and hooded, cheeks flushed, lips wet and shiny, hair askew, he reached down to where the two chains were connected. Grabbing there, Tony ripped, breaking the chain while squeezing his inner muscles, mercilessly pumping Steve from the inside, causing Steve to cry out at the sensations as well as him ripping the chain from his waist. Tony held his hand up between them, the other using Steve’s shoulder for balance. Blinking a few times to focus on what Tony was trying to show him, Steve saw it was a ring. 

His hands flew to Tony’s hips, stopping them, and he looked at Tony. The other man was smiling, but he saw the uncertainty in Tony’s eyes. Reaching up, Steve enveloped Tony’s hand in his own, then grabbed Tony’s ass with the other hand. In a show of strength, Steve’s thigh and ass muscles bunch, his abs tensed, and his hand squeezed Tony’s cheek, he flipped them, so Tony was on his back, legs bracketing Steve’s hips, hand still in Steve’s own. 

Letting go, Steve took the ring and put it as out of the way as he could, the spread Tony even more; pushing one leg open and out, and the other he cradled in his elbow. Then he moved. Ass muscles tensing, he plunged into Tony fast, hearing the slap of his balls against Tony’s ass, the slap of skin on skin, the sound of Tony’s moans, gasps, and groans being punched out of him. Tony reached one hand down to grab his cock and stripped it fast, causing Steve to speed up. Sweat beaded on Tony’s neck and Steve leaned down to lick it off, tasting the gold shimmer was honey flavored. 

Steve felt a tingle in his balls and at the base of his spine, signaling his orgasm was closing in. He dropped Tony’s leg from his elbow and it wrapped around his waist, and he released Tony’s other leg, which Tony grabbed himself, keeping him open for Steve. Instead, Steve got his knees under him, and his hands under Tony’s ass, spread his ass cheeks and then lifted, getting a better angle so he hit Tony’s prostate with every push of his dickhead. Tony yelled out, his whole body tensing, before cum spurt from his cock slit, his muscles shuddering. Tony’s orgasm triggered Steve’s own, making his rhythm falter, Tony’s inner muscles massaging the semen from Steve’s dick until his balls felt empty. Even then, his hips stuttered as more cum spurted from him, flooding Tony’s channel. 

Tony’s stomach and chest were painted with his own release. Keeping himself sheathed inside Tony, Steve leaned down and started licking the cum off, the salty, bitter taste mixing with Tony’s sweat and the sweet honey taste of the gold shimmer. Tony was still twitching, though he managed to reach a hand up and card his fingers through Steve’s own sweaty locks. 

When he was finished cleaning Tony off, Steve reached up and felt for the ring. When he found it he took a closer look. It was a simple gold band, though it felt too heavy to be actual gold. Knowing Tony, it was mixed and reinforced with something to survive a super soldier’s life. Still leaning over Tony, Steve contemplated the ring, then just slid it on. The bright smile Tony rewarded him with, as well as the hot, wet, messy kiss, had Steve hardening again inside Tony. 

“Of course I’ll marry you Tony, I love you so much. Can we keep our wedding small, to just our friends and family? Intimate? And the honeymoon, I want just you and me, maybe an island, or a cabin by the woods, no clothes, no Avengers, where the days blend together and we lose track of everything but each other?”

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, smiled and replied, “Your wish is my command, Steve.”

Steve smiled into their next kiss. He rode the lube of his own release in Tony, hearing the squelch as some flowed out around his dick and dripped down Tony’s crease onto the bed, blankets, and pillows beneath Tony. Remembering the veils Tony had danced with and thrown at him, Steve contemplated tying Tony up with them, but then thought that was something he and Tony would talk about later. They still had the rest of the night, the rest of the rest of their lives even. A fleeting thought about whether married sex was better than dating sex floated across Steve’s mind as he pumped in and out of Tony. Followed by the thought that if it did get better, he probably wouldn’t survive. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be Aladdin inspired...and I got the overall theme and a ring and lamps in there? And the word wish was mentioned so I feel this counts. I had another idea which just got long and out of hand which I will likely come back to later. Then I thought, I haven't written hard core smut in a while, and my other bingo fills are all G or PG, so I thought Let's Do This Jemi!! Then I did. This has no redeeming qualities other than both the guys get a happy ending, and there is fluff and sweetness too.  
> I wanted to challenge myself not to use much or any dialogue to move the story, rather show the story instead of merely tell it or dialogue it to death. I think I mostly met the goal, as I'm trying to work on my story pacing, and think this could help.  
> Leave a kudos and a comment since I love positive reinforcement, and find me on tumbler: jemionis-travels.


End file.
